1. Field
This disclosure relates to vacuum assisted resin transfer molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum Assisted Resin Transfer Molding (VARTM) is a method of manufacturing composite parts involving resin infusion. Fabrics are placed onto a rigid mold of a part and a vacuum bag is place around the mold. Liquid resin is injected into the cavity between the mold and the vacuum bag, which is under vacuum. If the vacuum is broken, the infusion process fails. Therefore, any seals interfacing with the vacuum bag must function perfectly. The resin is then absorbed into the fabrics, forming a laminate. Because of the vacuum in the cavity, the outer atmospheric pressure compresses the fiber tight against the rigid mold surface and helps the resin to flow to every part of the mold. Internal feed lines also may be included within the vacuum bag to aid in channeling resin throughout the interior of the mold.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.